


Heat the Blood

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Semi Established Relationship, Video Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny set the music, grinned at the camera and started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Music is 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. Wonderful stripping song if you ask me =)  
> Comments are, as always, welcome  
> Hope you all enjoy this

Danny checked his emails regularly, waiting to hear from Steve. He knew it was stupid, that there was no way he was having a real relationship with the SEAL but he couldn't help it. He got butterflies in the pit of his stomach everytime he opened a message from the dark haired man. They sent messages every day, IM'd whenever they could. Danny sent pictures of Hawaiian sunsets, sweeping ocean views, of himself, naked and ready for Steve. The SEAL sent pictures back, views from the ship, his shipmates messing around and, very occasionally when he found a quiet spot, pictures of his hard body, just as ready for Danny.  
Tonight was special. Danny had the night off and he had a surprise for Steve. He'd showered, changed clothes, set up the camera and selected a suitable song. To give himself a few more moments to relax, he opened the most recent message from Steve.

To: dwilliams  
From: sjmcgarrett  
Subject: another day  
Hey babe, how are you? we had a mission today, i can't tell you about it, its classified but it was unpleasent. i wish i could just curl up in your arms and forget all about it. days like this i almost wish i wasn't in the Navy. but enough moping. tell me what you've been up to. i hope its more interesting than me lol. can't wait til my leave. miss you xx

Grin firmly in place, Danny pressed the record button, started the music, looked dead at the camera and started to dance.  
***  
Steve lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he should hit the gym for a bit. Just as he was rolling off the bunk his iPad pinged. He saw a message from Danny pop up on the screen. When he opened it all the email contained was a warning to watch in private and a smiley face. Knowing his room mate was on watch but not wanting to risk one of his other friends waltzing in, he quickly locked the door. Perching on the edge of his bunk, he clicked the attatchment and watched, wide eyed, erection springing to life, at the wonder Danny had sent him.  
The blond stood in the middle if his living room, wearing black cowboy boots, worn leather chaps and a black Stetson pulled low over his eyes. As the music kicked in he swivelled his hips, half hard cock framed perfectly by the chaps. His body undulated, feet gliding along the floor, abdominal muscles rippling as he twisted with the beat. Danny tipped the Stetson back, sapphire eyes twinkling at the camera as he lifted his arms above his head, spinning, kicking the boots off. Steve was captivated by the play of muscles, the way Danny's firm ass was hugged by the leather. The words of the song finally seeped into the SEAL's mind and he saw Danny mouthing the chorus.  
"I'm here for your entertainment."  
Steve's cock got impossibly harder. He watched Danny's hands slid down his body, toying with his nipples, caressing his flushed erection. Flinging the hat away, touseled hair falling over his sweaty brow, Danny dropped to his knees, hips pumping as he thrust into his fist. Twirling, leaping smoothly back to his feet, Danny bent at the waist, hands on his ankles. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from the blond's ass, hole exposed to the camera, glittering with lube.  
"Oh fuck..." he moaned, hand sliding into his pants. The fact that Danny had lubed himself, opened himself up for Steve to see, was an enormous turn on. Danny continued to dance, dropping back to the floor, spinning on one knee so he was facing the camera again. His hand was sliding up and down his cock, hoarse gasps falling from his luscious lips. The chaps were pulled tight against his spread thighs. As Danny's hand moved even faster, Steve heard the blond chanting his name. Suddenly Danny's body stiffened, every cord standing out in his neck as he came. Thick ropes of white cum landed across Danny's hand, thighs and on the floor. The blond man sat still for a moment, chest heaving, sweat trickling down his flushed skin. Then he lifted his head, grinned at the camera and winked.  
"Come for me," he growled. Steve couldn't disobey, not after that performance and certainly not that voice. He jerked his hand roughly a few more times until his orgasm crested, rushing out of him like a wave. When he looked back at the screen Danny stood so close to the camera, Steve could only see his face. With another cheeky grin and wink, Danny blew a kiss into the lens.  
"Your turn, Navy boy."


End file.
